1. Field
The information disclosed relates to a luggage system having a pullout tray, extendable bottom support systems, an entertainment center, and other items to assist a person while traveling with the luggage system.
2. Background Information
Travel in the United States involves a multi-billion dollar industry where travel luggage makes up a significant percentage of the revenues generated in the industry. While there are many cases and containers that hold a traveler's articles during transit, wheeled suitcases, carry-ons, duffels, and other rolling luggage are the most popular with travelers since they allow travelers to pack without having to use their backs to carry the weight of their packed articles. Moreover, as many airlines have tightened their luggage requirements and security measures have become increasingly strict, rolling luggage meets the need for practical and sturdy luggage that meet these requirements and measures.
Often, weary airline travelers will use their luggage as a seat, particularly where there are no seats available in an airport terminal. In particular, the September 11 terrorists' attacks resulted in increased security at airports causing travelers to spend a substantial amount of time in long lines where airport seats are not provided. In response to this, several inventors have devised luggage with seats. However, these configurations fail to offer sufficient stability and seating space to meet the needs of modern, larger-sized travelers. In addition, such luggage lacks additional features that provide added convenience and comfort for travelers. What is needed is a luggage system to address these and other issues.